yobbinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yobbin Story
Main texts in the story There are several main texts of the Yobbin stories. * Episode 1:T'was Yobbin * The Holy Book of Yobbin * Pong Sop terminology * The Daily Yobbin Summary, The Yobbin story Yobbin and Zobbin were best friends, and siblings living in the country of Sop Pong. One day, however, they had a disagreement over rights to the sacred zobbinberry tree. Yobbin wanted to harvest the fresh and valuable fruit from the tree, however Zobbin also wanted rights to the tree. The two were so furious that Yobbin left Sop Pong, and created the country of Pong Sop, the exact opposite of Zobbin's Sop Pong. Yobbin and Zobbin hated each other after that day. They each developed their own nations, which were the opposite of each other. Sop Pong was home to the Zobbinities, or Soppongenese people, and Pong Sop was home to the Yobbinites, or Pongsopians. The Yobbinites used the father's master card as currency, while the Zobbinites used the mother's visa card as currency. There are many other differences, all listed in another article. Pong Sop is always trying to destroy Sop Pong, but Sop Pong is always creating holograms, so whenever Pong Sop thinks they have found Sop Pong, they later find out that it was just another hologram. The Yobbin story-''The Holy Book of Yobbin'' Yobbin and Zobbin were best friends, and siblings living in the country of Sop Pong. One day, however, they had a disagreement over rights to the sacred zobbinberry tree. Yobbin wanted to harvest the fresh and valuable fruit from the tree, however Zobbin also wanted rights to the tree. The two lived on as friends for a long time, even though they still both wanted rights to the tree. Slowly, Zobbin got more and more angry at Yobbin for his evil and mischievous acts and pranks. He often would prank the Soppongenese , like when he flooded Old Bill's tent, changed all the road signs and caused the death of the innocent Gobbin (he was never caught, Yobbin told Zobbin that if he told on him, he would never speak to him again) or when he caused severe damage to the french room at his school when he set fire to it, because he disliked french. Eventually, enough was enough for Zobbin. He announced to Yobbin that if any more pranks or crimes were committed by Yobbin, Zobbin would not speak, nor regard Yobbin anymore. As much as Yobbin was upset at this gesture, he initially gave in, because Zobbin was still his best friend. Unfortunately, however, an incident occurred. Yobbin received a 36% on his summative French assignment, and his parents, Yzobbin and Zyobbin, ''were very upset and dissapointed. Since Yobbin had to redo his french course, his parents decided to not allow him to pick from the Zobbinberry tree, something Yobbin and Zobbin did once a year. This was hugely upsetting for Yobbin, as this was one of his favourite things to do every year. Because of this, he was so angry that he went into the French room, burned all the books and texts, set off a grenade stolen from the Military, and set fire to all the desks. Yobbin was caught by the janitor, after foolishly setting off the motion detector when he attempted to enter the school after hours, however the janitor gave him a high-five and candy for destroying the french classroom. Unfortunately for Yobbin, Yzobbin and Zyobbin didn't find the incident so funny. Neither did Madame Mansukhani, the French teacher at Sop Pong school. Yobbin was subjected to pay a fine of $4000, redo his French course, and worst of all, subjected to endure five hours of french instruction each day. Also, his brother Zobbin was so angry that he stopped talking to Yobbin. Well Yobbin hated his life after this. He had to do everything he hated most each day, and his brother would not speak to him. On June 19, he made the decision of his life: He ran away from Sop Pong. Yobbin didn't know where to go at first. He had his mother's visa card, but it was useless when his mother disabled it. He only had $100 cash, and it was getting very dark. He took a train to the small village of Gnop Pos, just 55 miles south of Sop Pong. He met up with his good friend ''Chrobbin, and he stayed there for the night. Meanwhile in Sop Pong, Yzobbin and Zobbin discovered that Yobbin was missing. They contacted the French department at the school to see if he was undergoing his daily french tutoring. The french teacher said he wasn't there, but did tell Yzobbin about how dissapointed she was with Yobbin after finding a copy of The Ode To French, a poem Yobbin had made about how he hated the French language. An Ode to French ~by Yobbin Oh French, how you long to make me hit my head on a bench, How I long to hit you in the face with a wrench, Your useless, boring classes, Pass by like flowing molasses. Well, Yzobbin informed the teacher that he would talk to Yobbin about the matter. Yzobbin then contacted Zyobbin, asking if she had seen anything of Yobbin. She answered no. Several hours passed before Yobbin was declared missing. No one was sad for him, especially Mme Mansukhani, who was grateful for not having to deal with Yobbin every day. Yobbin continued his journey from Gnop Pos, and while walking on the side of the road, thought of what he could do next. He was getting quite bored, for even though he had punctured all the tires of the cars in Gnop Pos, and went into the Gnop Pos school and, once again, laid waste to the French room, he was growing more and more bored. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. He hated Sop Pong. No one liked him, there was stupid french there, and it was just bad. He wondered if he could create the exact opposite of Sop Pong. Well, back in Sop Pong, Yzobbin and Zyobbin were informed about the incident in the French room in Gnop Pos, and how it resembled something of Yobbin's doing. He even left a copy of The Ode To French in the room. Yzobbin and Zyobbin, as well as Zobbin and Mme Mansukhani, became very upset at Yobbin. Not that he had ran away, but that he was doing evil things somewhere else. The Sop Pong and Gnop Pos police departments were very angry at Yzobbin and Zyobbin. "How poorly did you raise your son?" Mobbin, police chief, exclaimed to the poor parents. "He has destroyed our french classes here, and now he does it somewhere else!" Yzobbin and Zyobbin apologized, and helped to organize, in cooperation with the Sop Pong police, an operation to find and capture Yobbin. Meanwhile, Yobbin had recruited many followers for his new country, including his good friend Chrobbin ''and lesser characters including ''Robbin, Nobbin, and Bobbin. ''He had found 19,000 people to follow him, and bribed them with yobbinberries. To this day, the two nations, Sop Pong, and Pong Sop, the opposite, are always at war. Pong Sop is trying to destroy Sop Pong, but every time they think they have found Sop Pong, it tuns out to be just a hologram. The two sides are very opposite, with the national numbers being 19 in Pong Sop and 21 in Sop Pong. Please see the Pong Sop/Sop Pong differences page herehttp://yobbin.wikia.com/wiki/Pong_Sop/Sop_Pong_terminology . So that's the conclusion to the Yobbin story! However, below, is some more information and cool facts and stuff! ''Yobbin story made by Matthew Toy The Daily Yobbin The Daily Yobbin has been lost. We are looking for it right now.